Lost and Found
by corza
Summary: The Doctor hurries to find Rose a few years after she slipped through the portal, but does he really have to look far?


_I personally think that the Doctor and Rose were made for each other and deserve a happy ending (Journey's End just didn't do it for me). Think same timeline, 2 years after 'Doomsday' but without Daleks and the rest of the entourage. _

**LOST AND FOUND**

The TARDIS materialized on the street corner and he stepped outside, he couldn't believe that he'd done it, he'd found a way back here. He'd found a gap between dimensions and he'd taken it, knowing that he had a limited time before it closed up forever and he'd lose his chance. He was here for one thing and one thing only, to find his girl and to bring her home. She'd been trapped her almost 2 years ago, alone and scared with no family or friends on this parallel universe when an adventure with the Doctor had gone terribly wrong. He could only imagine what the past 2 years of her life had been like, having to survive on her own in a foreign place. He had less than 12hours to locate her and he started walking back to the place where he had last seen her, he had a job to do and a girl to bring home.

He didn't even make it to the place before he found her; she was working in a small café waiting tables. He stepped inside and sat down at one of the tables, oh how he just wanted to go and pull her into a hug and tell her that everything was going to be alright but he had to be patient. He had to assume that she had changed over the past few years and a surprise like this could be a little bit of a shock to her. He watched her as she went from table to table before heading back to the counter. A few minutes later she headed in his direction.

"What can I get for you?" she asked without looking up, more focused on the notepad she had in her hand.

"How about a cup of tea?" he answered and she froze, her eyes slowly moving from the pad to meet with his, for a second there was fear and disbelief showing in her eyes before she realized that no, he wasn't a hallucination but he was her, her doctor was here.

"Doctor." She whispered.

"Hello."

"How?" she sank down into the chair across from him.

"Found a gap between dimensions and took it. I had to see you." He replied, moving his hand over the table to take hers.

"How long has it been? For you I mean?" she asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"2years. I never gave up hope on perhaps getting back here and I'm sorry it's taken this long but I'm here now."

"When are you leaving?"

"Oh about 11hours before the gap closes and I'm stuck here forever." He told her and she nodded.

"So where's your companion?" she asked, looking around, surely the Doctor had gotten himself a new companion in the last 2 years.

"We went our separate ways a few months back." This wasn't what he was expecting, he was expecting to be crushed when she flung herself into his arms and tears falling down her cheeks, leaving him to try and console a hysterical woman in the middle of a crowded café.

"What are you doing here?"

"I lost you once before and I'm not about to let that happen again, I'm here to take you home." He said, wondering how long she was going to play games and how many out of the 20 questions she would ask.

"What makes you think I want to go home?"

"You mean you like it here?" he was shocked that he was even asking the question but then had to think that in 2 years perhaps she had gotten used to this place and had gotten herself a life.

"No, I was just…I don't know. Scared, I mean I have no one here and I have no one at home. I mean they're all dead yeah?" he nodded, he'd tried finding some of her family once he had returned but to his dismay they had all been killed in the battle. Many people had lost their lives in that battle, on both parallel worlds.

"Then what's the use of me going home then? I have no one to go home to."

"You have me." He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"But you don't want me anymore though. You've been without me for 2 years; you've been fine without me." She said, pulling her hand away from him and standing up.

"Says who?" he asked, getting to his feet as well. He couldn't believe that this was happening, after all this time of searching to be hearing from her of all people that she wasn't needed.

"Says me."

"Do you think that I would've come all this way, risked being trapped here just to tell you that I have no use for you. That I'm happy you're stuck here in a parallel universe?" she shrugged.

"If you think that then you're stranger than I thought you were. I love you and I've torn apart time and space to get back here, to take you home."

"What did you say?"

"What? What did I say when?"

"Just now."

"That you're stranger then I remember, well it's true. You seem more off your rocker now then you did before."

"No, after that?" he stopped and looked into her eyes; her eyes that held tears that were threatening to fall.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." He moved before she had a chance and pulled her into his arms, giving her a kiss.

"I love you and I'm never letting you out of my sight again." He pulled her to his chest and hugged her tight.

"I've missed you so much, I never thought I was going to see you again." He heard her say.

"I thought the same thing but I never gave up hope." He pulled back and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Let's go home." He said and she nodded.

The End.

_Tell me what you think. _


End file.
